A Random Fairytale
by Spyrkle10
Summary: Sequel to Total Anime Island Survival. It's a random fairytale. Not really, but I needed to make a title. I get bored and summon the Inu gang to mess with their lives.


_**A Random Fairytale**_

Me: Hi, again. Before I start, I want to tell you something: DO NOT READ unless you ever want to eat again. Or drink, be happy, be sad, be drunk, or buy a sparkly pink zebra from the local asylum.

?: Can we start already?

Me: Of course. And beware of the sparkles!

?: (sighs) Since Spyrkle10 forgot, I'll do it. Spyrkle10 DOES NOT own Inuyasha. Good night.

Once upon a time, a crazy, psycho- "I AM NOT PSYCHO" "SLAP!" Ahem, anyways… Once upon a time, a crazy, psycho, insane, (and BORED) fanfiction author decided to use her A!W!E!S!O!M!E! powers to torture the Inu Gang! So, can I stop now? I wanted Inuyasha to die with me, not with my reincarnation. "Fine. I'll do it, since you want to go and kill yourself again. Ya know, it won't work."

So… now I have to narrate. Nevermind. **Switch Format**

Me: Okay, no pain no gain! Watch…

Kagome: (Kagome and her gang are transported to MY **secret hideout**)

Me: Kagome, I'm going to tell you the truth.

Kagome: Be purified you evil demon! (Fires Sacred Arrow at Me)

Me: I WAS going to tell you the secret of immortality, but you had to go and do that, so…

Kagome: Wait… your that person from that show!

Me: No, that was Thought. And correct your grammar. Kids these days…. Anyway, now I'm subjecting you to Twilight!

Inuyasha: Hey, why isn't Sesshomaru here?

Me: He's giving birth.

Inuyasha: But he's a boy!

Me: Well, he's my mate, and I didn't want to be preggies, so he did it instead!~

Sango: (whispers to Miroku) Before we go insane, I'll let you be a pervert and kill me with your hentaiunnessiest.

Miroku: But the curse on my hand has been removed. I am no longer a gawker at the peace that a woman's ass brings, or the soft pillowness of your boobs….

Shippo: Idiots.

Me: (puts on Twilight movie)

Kirara: Okay, this is just stupid. (Changes into Rachel) I'm coming over to you, sis.

Me: (smirks) Okay, now go back to your anime, **Cats Are Demons From Heaven**. Whatever that means.

Rachel: But first can I shave Inuyasha. He is so sexy!

Inuyasha: (now bald) My beautiful hair! Well, it was a wing, but….

Kagome: (shocked) Your hair was fake?

Kikyo: Come to me, Inuyasha.

Edward Cullen: (in movie) I'm a monster.

Sango and Kagome: (anime puppy eyes) (and sobbing) No, Edward! You're TOO DAMN SEXY to be evil!

Shippo: (starry eyes) I want be strong like him!

Inuyasha: No way! TEAM JACOB YOU &*^*#&^*&#&*&#*^#&* E*S!

Kikyo: is that even a word?

Miroku: (snoring)

Kikyo: I don't give a damn care about Inuyasha anymore! (Rips off Miroku and her clothes to reveal Sesshomaru and Inuyasha)

Kagome: If you're Inuyasha, then who's….

Other Inuyasha: (rips off disguise to reveal Ayame) Spyrkle10 had hired me to rip Kagome's arm off. (Twilight movie ends and stops)

Me: It was for cutting off Sessie-kun's arm! He has it back, but still…

Sesshomaru: Look at our full youkai pup.

Me; Yep, because I'm Kouga's sister!

Pup: Hello. My main goal in life is to annoy the crap out of our poor little anty readers.

Me: I think it's antsy. Bad pup! (eats pup)

Sesshomaru: This time, you're doing the pregnancy. ( the two take off their pants and impregnate)

Me: I'll make Kagome do it!

Kagome: No way in hell! I just regained my sanity after watching that movie!

Sango: (passed out, naked, in Miroku's arms)

Miroku: I didn't do anything. She passed out.

Shippo: Mama! (runs into the TV)

Me: Don't worry, he's be revived from the grave and back in his bed in about 1.56547 million years.

Inuyasha: Isn't that a bit long?

Shippo: (wakes up) Hi, guys. I fell asleep during the movie. It was B`O`R`I`N`G`!

Kagome: Inuyasha doesn't love me. (sobs) He wants to have gay sex with Bella Swan from Twilight! (stabs knife into heart)

Shippo: Kagome! Perfect… I have succeeded! (turns into Naraku)

Naraku: The real Shippo is dead! Mwah huh- (chokes up piece of HappyGoTimeFishTails and dies from heat stroke)

Kagome: I am !

Me: You guys are as boring as cardboard today nothing special. Oh, and did you know that the entity of Twilight is my great-great-great-great- not so great-greatish-greatalicious-grrrrrrrrrrrreat!- greatest – artist of all time greeet GRANDDAUGHTER?

Inuyasha: My ears! Not the sound, not the sound! (Kagome shines flashlight into his eyes) Not the LIGHT, NOT THE LIGHT!

Shippo: (zombified) Ug…. (walks towards TV and eats his own corpse)

Sango and Kagome: IT'S THE ZOMBIE APOCALYSE!

Miroku: Mommy!

Inuyasha: C'mon, guys, it's just the little br- (is bitten and becomes a zombie)

Me: Thank you for tuning into Demon Action News. See ya time! This is Trisha Elric, signing out!

Sessie-kun: And listen to this drivel!

The average person takes between 3,000 and 4,000 steps a day and has been walking since their first birthday but, frighteningly, most of us are still doing it incorrectly.

**Walking**properly has plenty of benefits, from improving general posture and muscle tone to preventing twisted ankles, calluses and long-term joint damage, but it takes time and concentration to achieve.

In fact, walking correctly is not instinctive, as fitness expert Tony Gallagher explains. "Children [from about eight onwards] copy the way their parents walk. You can see this in families strolling down the street and it has obvious disadvantages if they pick up on their bad habits," he says.

Me: Too educational! Read this:

Tasami yudf dgw vab.

Me: Nah. Hmmm….

Me: I know. Instead, I'll grow a beard. (slathers on 5.6 pints of hair growth cream on legs) Oops.

Me: (shaves) I killed the beast! And made pants! (claps hands) Sesshoie-kun! Try on these boxers!

Sesshomaru: I am abandoning you, Trishie. And stop pretending to be Spyrkle10. I love this stuffed panda!

Trisha: But it's alive…

Sesshomaru: Don't you use that colorful language around #66758!

Trisha: Weirdo.

Mermaid: LA :A

Sesshomaru: Who cares about you, you stupid panda. I WANT THIS MERMAID! (has sexy sex with fish-tails, aka a random mermaid)

Trisha: I'll just mate with Hohenheim again.


End file.
